the pirate named foxy
by a random perrson
Summary: mike gets a job at freddy frazbear's pizzeria were he risk his life for 270 a week, thats like minum wage in ca .-. anyways he gets a job there unknowing of animatronics will try to kill him. but things take a turn for the better when he befriends one that gose by as "foxy" will they find loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee WHO KNOWS i do becuse im writing it XD rated m for mutcher
1. Chapter 1

the pirate,foxy

**authors notes: this is meh frist fanfiction I ever wrote so please be, no hate in the reviews if I mess up on stuff like: grammar issues, spelling ect. ANYWAYS lets start the story OH and btw this story dose have a little violence, and contains content that may not be suitable for children (because foxys a male and so is mike so yeah…) ok now lets start:**

Chapter one : getting a job

A lonely man that gose by the name of Mike Schmidt, sat in his apartment on his bed with a newspaper in hand. He'd looked throw many jobs but they all semd bad, "hm dog walker for 50$ a week, yeah rite" mike said unsure in 50$ was even legal for pay. He sat there reading throw more jobs until one cached his eye; "Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria look for night watchmen to watch over and make sure no damage is done to property or animatronics" the ad read. "270$ a week huh not much but it'll be ok" Mike said smiling. He remembers those animatronics from when he was little, he remberd his favorite, foxy the pirate. He did not care for the other three, they just creep him out beyond extent. He pulled his flip phone out of his pocket and dialed the number on the add.

After a few minutes the phone was answered. "Hello hello" said a unfimalr voice, "uh hi my name is Mike Schmidt and I'd like to apply for the night watchmen-" before he cold finish he heard the voice say " youre hired". Mike nearly dropped the phone when he heard this "T-that qwick..ok when do I come in?". "your shift starts at 12:00 but it's best you come in at 10" the voice said "and my names Mr. Frazben if your wondering" and with that the phone hung up and so did mike who was shocked about how fast he got hired.

Mike watched tv until it was 9:35 and he got up and got ready, he dressed up in some shorts and a red shirt and he went out to his car and drove to the pizzarea. _don't screw this up_ he thout as he walked up to the pizzarea unaware of what awaits his arrival.

**Authors notes..again lol: sorry if this is short I'll be sure to update if I get favs and follows or reviews, and if u want u can give me suggestions in the reviews anyways be sure to check on pirate cove from time to time, the character in there seems unique and that he only moves when the cameras are off him for long periods of time, guess he docent like being watched…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: IM AM BACK this time I'll proof read and make this chapter a little longer just because I want =3 **

**Chapter two: names foxy laddie**

Mike walked thru the glass doors and saw a man sitting among the rows of tables that had the scars of the previous party. "Hi and how can I help you today" said the man who Mike thought was Mr. Frazben. "Uh hi im the new night watch, Mike" said mike in an almost confused tone. "Ah Mike come here" he said and mike obeyed walking along the tables and down the row Mr. Frazben was as he stood up "let me give you a tour of the place while im still here" and with that he took mikes hand and pulled him to the foot of the stage were three animatronics were standing. "these are the things or 'people' you're going to guard here tonight, this one's bonnie" he said while pointing to a rather large bunny "this was chica" he said pointing to what looked like a chicken on the stage "and last but not least….Freddy!" he said as he dragged Mike to a set of lockers.

"What's it your size" Mr. Frazben said as he opened one of the lockers reveling different uniforms. "Uh oh um medium" Mike said as he was handed a uniform in a plastic rap. "We have changing rooms next to the restrooms u can change there". A bit surprised Mike walked and followed a sighn that poited to the restrooms and sure enof there were two changing rooms, on for males, and one for females. He walked in and changed in the uniform and came out and walked back to the man. "ok that's it I better take my leave it's almost twelve" he said looking at his watch "um one more thing before I go". _What now_ mike thought. "There's on more in pirate cove but I don't have the time to show you sorry" and before Mike could say anything he was gone.

Mike sat in his office clenching the tablet that was provided to him. He had just heard a message that was left telling him that the animatronics want to stuff him in a suit if they catch him. "Where's the fox" mike said as he looked at pirates cove seeing the curtain wide open and nothing on the stage. He switched to the west hall and only to see a fox running towards his office "FUCK" was the only thing that left Mikes mouth as he jumped for the door button but hit the light instead as a reddish fox stuck his head in. **"c-c-ca-calm down l-las"** said the fox as mike jumped back into his chair shocked buy what was happening. The foxes voice sounded gitched and the scared the living heck out of mike as he froze up in place as the fox walks in the room. "Y-you can t-talk" Mike said surprised he could say anything at all. **"Th-that I can laddie"** the fox said as he chuckled at Mikes frighten form. "A-are you g-going to kill me" Mike said sacredly. The fox grined **"o-of corse n-not I not b-be like t-th-the others laddie, n-now what be you-your name lady"**. Mike fearfully said his name "M-m-mike Schmidt, n-now whats y-yours fox" Mike said still quivering from fear. **"Names foxy Mike, foxy the p-pirate" **

**Authors notes: I prof read it and fixed a few errors anyway I hope u like, read and review, fav or follow, and if you want leave suggestions in the reviews if you want to "affect" the next chapter, also I wanted to imply the importance of using your door lights, (see what I did there XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I just "remade" the second chapter after one of my amazing reviewers told me that I spelled "lady" rather than "laddie" and I got so embarrassed that I re made it right away anyways sorry for that lets start the chapter =3**

**Chapter two: making a new friend**

Mike and Foxy stared at each other for a minute until there was a sudden sound of footsteps on the left hall way and Foxy looked at the left door and imminently pressed the door button as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. "w-what was that" Mike said confused. **"Aye that be b-b-bonnie l-l-las"**. _Oh yeah the other animatronics..._ Mike thought before picking up the tablet and checking the cams before the fox walked over to him and said **"don't worry laddie I got this". **Mike looked up from his tablet and blushed about how close Foxy was to him, but Foxy didn't take notice of this. "What do you mean?" Mike said confused

Foxy gave a toothy grin that scared mike a little as he walked to the open rite door and put his exposed meatal hand on the bottom of the door and pulled down the door manually and let go as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. Mike checked his tablet and it only showed two bars of usage and 50 % 5AM, "You can close the doors manually?!" Mike said in a furious tone that he didn't know this earlier.** "pr-pr-pretty amaz-amazin huh" **Foxy said as he opened the left door with the button and did the same to it as with the rite.

"Ummm do you want me to fix your uh voice and jaw some time" Mike said as Foxy flipped up his eye patch up and gave a look of disbelief **"you'd do that for 'o Foxy"** Foxy said. _**Don't get your hopes up now**_ Foxy thought scared of getting false hope. "Sure I'd do that for ya, you seem nice…even thou u scared the living hell out of me.." Foxy chuckled a glitched laugh and said** "So-so-sorry about that Mikey, me like su-surprises you know". **Mike blurted out "yeah I figured" as a loud clock chime was heard and it was 6AM. **"well I better take me leave" **Foxy said as he opened the doors manually and walked out the left but just before he was going to step out of the office Foxy said in a worried tone **"M-mi-mike….will ye be comin back?". **_I don't want to but, it'll be rude not to…for Foxy _Mike thought as he smiled warmly and said "I'll see you tomorrow Foxy and with a screw driver in hand to fix that jaw and voice box" Mike laughed as he said this and Foxy smiled and walked back to his cove and Mike walked out of the building to be greeted by Mr. Fazben "Now look Mike the animatronics are not dangerous, but if you want to quit I understand". "Im staying" Mike said as Mr. Frazben smiled and said "grate! Come in tomorrow at the same time, or err come in at 12 if u want anyways see you tomorrow" he said as he entered the pizzeria and Mike hopped in his car and drove home to his apartment to rest.

**Authors notes: that finishes that chapter and mike blushed DID HE FALL FOR A FOX WHOOOOOOOO THE F KNOWS XD lol anyways im gana rite the next chapter and get it ready for posting=3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I think this story's going good meh first fanfiction ever =3 **'easy for you to say…' **stfu foxy and help meh rite **'ok…'

Chapter 3: true love

Mike drove up to the pizzeria at 11:30PM dressed in his uniform that was given him. _The second night_ Mike thought _I can do this…_ He got a pouch out of his car door witch had some tools in it to help Foxy and breathed in and let out a sigh as he walked to the building entrance. He slid the key in to the door witch came with the uniform and opened the glass doors. _They could have given me a flash light_ Mike thought as he navigated his way to his office.

He sat down on the leather chair as an alarm went off on his flip phone signaling it was 12:00. Mike let out another sigh as he picked up the tablet and started to scan the building and check the lights from time to time. Mike nearly had a heart attack when he saw a purple bunny in the door way as he instantly closed the left door. Then he remembered what Foxy did, how he closed the door manually. Mike got up from his chair, checked the light to make sure the bunny wasn't there; seeing it wasn't there he opened the left door and tried to shut it like Foxy did.

He pulled as hard as he can but the door didn't move. **"wa-watcha dowin laddie"** Foxy said as his head popped out from the darkness and made mike jump backwards and land on the floor with a thud. "OW FUCKING HELL" Mike said as Foxy laughed loudly. **"What's amatter ye land lubber ye no-no-not b-be hav-haven the po-power to move these do-doors" **Mike quickly got up seeing who it was as Mikes face blushed crimson red. _**Looks like the lads embarrassed **_Foxy thought as he smiled and entered the room.

"Shut up Foxy" Mike said as he looked down at the floor embarrassed. **"Heheheh l-l-l-let me sh-show ye how 'o F-f-foxy dose i-it"** Foxy said as the he closed both doors manually. "I brought some stuff to fix your voice box and jaw" Mike said as he went to grab the pouch sitting next to his chair. _**He actually cared **_Foxy thought as he smiled. Mike tapped the chair and said "sit down Foxy and relax". Foxy happily sat down and the leather chair as Mike opened his pouch to find the right tools.

"Now which one do you want first, the jaw or the voice box." Mike said as he pulled out a screw driver. **"I want me jaw f-f-f-first" **Foxy said excitedly as he felt Mike pull him straight and he started to tighten his jaw. "Now don't talk Foxy, or you'll mess it up" Mike said as Foxy obeyed and Mike said "You were always my favorite foxy" as he tighten the jaw more as it came into place and made a clicking sound. Foxy was about to say something before mike lifted up his head revealing his throat. "looks like it's just a little dust should be able to fix it" Mike said as he grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and whipped the dust away and let go of Foxy's head and foxy opened his mouth to talk and was surprised to find his voice not glitched and his jaw tighten and it was easier to speak.

"**Thanks mikey I feel a lot better now" **foxy said as he smiled and gave mike a hug. Mike blushed immensely as he hugged back and the would of stood there forever if it wasn't for the loud chime playing signaling it was 6. Foxy let go of Mike sadly as he opened both doors like he did last time and walked back to his cove without a word to Mike. Mike walked out of his sicurtiy office and as he walked passed the stage he saw the animatronics staring at him almost angrily but Mike just brushed it off.

As foxy sat in his cove he started to think. _**Oh god i… I think 'o foxy fell for mikey…oh well im sure he would never feel the same way…given im a robot fox and all**_ and Foxy laid on his side and continued to think. Mike was driving home and when he got to his apartment, he laid on his bed and started to think also _I have to admit that fox is nice…I think…I think I kind of like him..._ and after that thought Mike started to drift to sleep

**Authors notes: wooooooooo I shipped them finally and they might even kiss in the next one WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOWWWS **'I hate you so much rite now'** I don't care foxy =3 well anyways read and review follow fav ect. OH I almost forgot and I did forget in the last chapters: I DON'T OWN FNAF SCOT CAWTHON DOSE ;3 anyways see you in the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:** 'arrrrrrrr this be fox- a random person righting this one now las and I think I can spice it up a little' **give back my computer foxy -_- **'NEVER YARHARHARHAR-' OK** I got control of my computer again _-_ **' BUT I'LL BE BACK LAS BEFORE YOU KNOW IT' **shut the heck up foxy **'ok…..' **ok lets start the chapter…ah foxy stop that tickles…**

Chapter two: the life changing moment

Mike woke up at 11:49PM half asleep. He pulled out his flip phone to see what time it was "IM LATE" Mike screamed as he eminently got dressed in his uniform and drove to the pizzeria. As soon as he entered the place his phone alarm went off and he was standing in the middle of the party room were three animatronics were staring at him greedily. Mike made a run for it, he ran as fast as he could down the west hall with a chicken and a bunny close behind. **"N-n-now don't r-r-run" **Bonnie said, **"you-you'll only ma-make it worse" **Chica finished as mike dashed into his office closing the door behind. Mike sat in his chair, regaining his breath, "..fuck" Mike said as he picked up his tablet to watch the cams.

Mike saw Bonnie and Chica head back to the stage thru the cameras as he opened his door again. He started to here footsteps coming down the west hall and flipped to it to see a fox running down the hall. **"Hi there laddie" **said Foxy as Mikes hart skipped a few beats. "Could you stop scaring me like that" said Mike as he glared at the fox, **'Nay Mikey it be too much fun to give up'. **Mike sighed and blushed as Foxy closed the doors like he did last night. _**He's blushed from embarrassment nothin els **_Foxy thought as he saw Mike look at him with a flushed face as Foxy sat on the desk. **'I saw you run down that hall Mikey being chased by Bonnie and Chica lass…. did ye come out of your office or did ye come in late' **said Foxy as he tried to put himself in a nice position on the desk. "I came in late…" said Mike with a deep red blush plastered on his face.

Foxy gave Mike a concerned look and said **'ye must never do that Mikey…there has been guards before that came in late or came in at 12 and they never made it to the office, you got lucky lass'. **Mike frowned when he said this "yeah I know… but im pretty sure I'll never do it again…considering I almost died" Mike forced out a chuckle as foxy got up from the desk.** ' im sorry Mikey but that desk isn't really a good thig to sit down on is there anything els like a stool' **said Foxy as Mike looked around and found a stool under the desk and put it in front of his chair and Foxy sat on it happily as Mike got in his chair. **'Thank you lass that desk was really irritating like a-' **Foxy got cut off from how close Mikes face was to his…and his eyes half lidded. Foxy knew what this was… he closed his eyes and so did Mike as their faces got closer and eventually their lips met and foxy stood up and so did Mike, never breaking the kiss and the wrapped there arms around each other in a embrace.

Mike eventually broke the kiss to regain his breath and they both sat down and started at each other. And three angry eyes on the rite door glaring at Mike and Foxy. After 30 min. of staring at each other a loud chime was heard signaling it was 6 o clock. Foxy got up and opened both doors and looked at Mike and said **'please be here tomorrow Mikey…' **Mike blushed and said "o-ok" and after that Foxy ran back to his cove and Mike heard the opening of glass doors signaling that someone was here. Mike got up and walked out and Mr. Fazben said "Hi Mike how's it going" Mike, still having a blank face, and said "f-fine sir um I'll be going home now" and after Mr. Fazben said bye, Mike drove home, he just sat there on his bed, replaying the kiss over and over and over again in his head, until he got tried and he feel asleep.

**Authors notes: HAHAH FOXY STOP **'NEVER'** AHHAHAHAH I HAHA SAID HAHA STOP! '**OW THAT HURT' **it was supposed to anyways I made them kiss how cute, be sure to review fav. Follow ect. Frazbear entertament is not responsible for damage on property or person, and they are not responsible if foxy bites you **'I did a lot more than bite you' **o/o shush foxy we don't talk about that ok **'psh fine…' **any ways I hope you like =3 ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD **

**two things I don't own:**

**Fnaf**

**Hacking powers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: OMMMMG I am so sorry for not updating in the past…two months I think? Well whatever let's just start *puts on Tchaïkovsky - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the nutcracker* **

**Review replies: **

** : I KNOW OK I just thought that Fazbear was to ridiculous to be a last name so I changed it =3 **

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: stfu if u don't like the story and thinks it's crap then scroll past it hatter _**

_Just another night_ Mike thought as he opened the doors to the pizzeria _besides I have foxy with me…maybe_. Foxy peard out of his curtain and saw Mike and frowned. He was going to risk a lot by telling him. Plus there was that 'talk' he just had with Freddy.

**A FEW HOURS EARLYER **

**Foxy pvp (im doing pvp only this one time =3)**

I sat in my cove, thinking about what I would do for Mike. After the last family left along with Mr. Fazben, I decided that I would try to set something up for Mike. And as soon as I got up my curtain flew open and I froze and shut my eyes. **"Wake up f-f-f-foxy I know you-your awake"**. I opened my eye and looked at the bear that was towering over me.** "What do ye want bear" **I said a little afraid of the bear. **"We-we-we know of your little-little visits to mi-mike" **said Chica from rite behind Freddy.** "Look fo-fo-foxy we just want to-to talk" **said the wretched purple bunny that stood rite next to Chica. **"We can talk later I have to….get things for him"** said I glaring at the three. **"no foxy we-we talk now" **said Freddy in a annoyed tone.

After sitting thru Freddy scolding me about how Mike is a guard nothing else and if he ever caught me with him again he would tell Mike about…87. And of Corse give me a death threat and then the three left.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT (and to third person two =3) **

Mike sat down in his chair and picked up the tablet and began to check the cams. He smiled a bit when he saw foxy looking out of his curtain. But he was soon robed of that smile when he saw bonnie in the west hall. Mike turned off the tablet and just started to check the lights instead.

Foxy got up and out of his cove and walked to the office. Bonnie frowned when he saw him. **"What-what are you do-doing foxy…if Freddy finds out-"**Bonnie was cut off in mid-sentence by foxy. **"I don't care bon bon…besides im going to go tell the lad anyways". **He just started at the fox as he walked to the office and shut the door like he did the last time he visited.

Mike looked at foxy as he shut both doors manually "Hello my little foxy" Mike said as he blushed a little a smiled. Foxy just looked at him as he pulled the stool in front of mike and sat down. "Foxy what is-**"we need to talk"** Foxy said concerned. "O-ok what is it" Mike said a little surprised. **"Hold on before ye and I talk I need ta do dis" **Foxy pulled mike in for a embrace and kissed him. This surprised Mike of course but what surprised him even more was when foxy cold meatal tongue went into his mouth and intertwined with his warm fleshy one.

Foxy broke the kiss but still held mike in the embrace. **"Ya know about 87' lad?" **foxy spoke and mike replied saying. "Yeah…I was there on my 6th b-day, thou the memory's a bit fuzzy"

**FLASHBACK**

Mike (as a kid of course) was sitting at pirates cove watching the fox preform smiling widely as he raised his novelty hook as he said "arrrrrr" with foxy. It was his 6th b-day and he had invited all of the kids in his class room, including his teacher, Ms. Jensen, he had even invited his bullies. A preppy girl(that was 8 if your wondering) was standing there with her friends talking about things like ,boys, gossip etc. Until her and her friends noticed Mike siting over there on Foxy's lap while the fox was telling him a story.

"Look girls it's like he thinks that fox is like alive" all of her friends (she has 4 friends if you wondering lol) looked at Mike and foxy having fun. "what should we do Lilith" said one of her 4 friends. "It's obvious Jessica; we should like go over there and like crash the like party"

Mike got up from the foxes lap and sat down on the floor in front of the mini stage to listen to the fox sing again, that's until his bullies got there. Lilith, who was the leader, went up on the stage and punched the fox in the stomach. The fox stop singing and put his hand on his stomach and looked and the girl who grabbed the fox's ear wand ripped it off his head and walked over to mike. "So you think this thing's like alive huh" said Lilith. "STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM" screamed mike at the top of his lungs as he ran at Lilith.

"stupid boy" Lilith said in a annoyed tone as 2 of her friends grabbed mike and held him as Lilith started to laugh. She started to punch Mike in the stomach over and over, and a low growl could be heard from foxy but no one heard it. She punched him again, but this time foxy wrapped his arms around her and…bit into her head. Her friends let go of Mike in shock, as Lilith dropped the ear. Mike walked over to the ear, picked it up, and put it back into Foxy's head.

Then it started everyone was screaming and grabbing there children. Mike's mother picked him up and rushed to the door as he reached his hands out towards Foxy. His mother said nothing on the way home and neither did him. Mike was never allowed back into Freddy's after that. He begged his mother to go back but she would always say no. He even got on his hands and knees but the same answer was what he got. He missed Foxy and Mike swore that he would go back… someday.

**Authors notes: WHOOOOOOOO AND I AM DONE, and please tell me if that having foxy and mike makeout was to much, and um I hope u like and uh, yeah ^_^ OH and two things I don't own:**

**the lumminati **

**fnaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I AM BACK yay ^/^ anyways let start shall we,oh and to the two reviewers who told meh that I made grammar mistakes and spelling issues thank u, and to the person who rated my story 5/10, I guess that good for my fist fanfic? Idk lets just get on with it OH and one more thing, I rated it m because I might want to put smut in it latter;3 **

Chapter 7: the date

"**6****th**** birth day?"** said Foxy a little surprised, "Yeah…" Mike said as he broke the hug and sat down, as Foxy did the same. **"Tell me yer last name and ye better speak clearly"** said Foxy in a doubtful tone. "Schmidt…my last name is Schmidt" Mike replied in a blank tone as Foxy just stood there staring at Mike. Mike looked at his watch to see what time it was, and it was only 1.

"So Foxy what do you want to do for the next 5 hours" Foxy blinked like he was snapped out of a trance and said **"I don't know lad u pick somethin". **Mike smiled widely and leaned towards the fox and put a hand on his chest and said, "oh I gota few ideas." And he pushed Foxy down on the floor as Mike laid on him. Foxy seemed to smile as he lay on his side and Mike got behind him. (**WARNIG WARNING GRAFICAL CONTENT AND SMUT o_o) **Mike pulled down on Foxy's pants and moved his tail out of the way, and Mike pulled down his own pants. (foxy had a slit in his fur under his tail if ur wondering) and started thrust into Foxy as they both moaned loudly. (**TIME SKIP AND SMUT OVER NOW ^_^) **

Mike pulled on his pants and so did Foxy, "well that was-""**amazing?" **Foxy finished. "Yeah" Mike said. **"And next time it'll be o' Foxy's turn" **Foxy said as he laughed at how much Mike was blushing. Mike checked his watch again and it was only 4. "we still have 2 more hours" said Mike "and I'm kind of hungry"

'**I'll be right back lad' **said Foxy almost instantly as he opened the rite door. "Where are you going Foxy?" said Mike confused. **'ta go get some pizza' **replied Foxy as he left the office and hurried to the kitchen. **'Hey Chica could ya cook me a pizza' **said Foxy to the chicken woo was, ironically, pulling a pizza out of the oven. **'Sure f-f-f-foxy t-t-take-take this one' **Chica handed the pizza she had just made to the fox as he rushed back to the office.

'**Ta da!' **Foxy exclaimed as he burst into the room with a pizza in hand. "Wow" Mike said as he stared at the pizza foxy had. Mike got up from his chair as Foxy kicked the stool under the desk and pushed Mike's chair away as he sat on the floor laying the pizza down. **'fresh out of ta oven Mikey'** Foxy said as mike sat directly across from Foxy as he opened the pizza box and took out a pizza and took a bite. "Wow Foxy this taste really good" said Mike with a full mouth. **'I know lad' **said Foxy as he munched on his own slice.

After they finished there pizza and Mike thru the box on the desk with all the other stuff they just sat. "So I guess that was are first date" said Mike with a flushed face, **'yesss and a mighty fine "date" to' **said Foxy. Mike crawled up to the fox and sat in his lap and snuggled up to him. Foxy tensed up for a moment and then he hugged and cuddled Mike and they sat there for what was like ages. But sadly a familiar chime rang which meant it was 6 and mike had to go. Mike got up and to did foxy and they said their goodbyes with kisses and hugs and making out for a minute. Mike left and foxy went back to his cove.

While mike was at home in his bed sleeping he thought _did I just f*ck a robot fox _mike looked over that thought until he said out loud "Yes I did" and he feel asleep

**Authors notes: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND I AM DONE FOR THE DAY WOOO jk I hope u like, review, fav. , follow ect. And I made them have intercourse so um sorry if that offended u anyways see u later **

**Two this I don't own:**

**Sanic **

**Five nights a freddy's **


End file.
